


Riot (Version 1)

by KamironTheDork1408



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Cannibalism, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Murder, Self-Harm, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamironTheDork1408/pseuds/KamironTheDork1408
Summary: Lead by assassin, Tegan Jensen, a group of prisoners escaped from St. Joseph's prison. These prisoners were Lucifer, the cannibalistic beast, Eli Robenson, the gunslinger, Bree Carlson, the man killer, Morgan Foster, the serial killer, Violet Rose, the woman obsessed with fire, and Alex Young, the mass murderer. What happens when their lives intertwine with an innocent civilian. Will they be able to lay low and avoid the cops, or will all hell break loose?





	1. Chapter 1

St. Joseph’s Prison

The sound of the alarm echos through the halls. Prisoners are rushed to their cells. Officers flood into the courtyard but it’s too late; they’re gone. All that’s left of their presence is a giant hole in the wall and the tire marks from their u-haul truck. One officer looks at another, “We’re screwed.” he says.

IN THE TRUCK

“Yo, I can’t believe that worked.” Morgan smiles. “I can see the headlines now, The Seven Most Dangerous Criminals Escaped The Murder House.” Violet laughs. Bad to the Bone blasts over the radio; it's their anthem. There were beers in hand, shredding of air guitar, drumming on air drums, rockin’ on the invisible bass, everybody singing their hearts out, for there was a reason to celebrate. “FREEDOM!” Alex screams. “HELL YEAH!” the gang cheers in unison. Towards the back part of the truck, a small light from a lighter glows. Two faces can be seen just barely in the light. It was Bree and Lucifer. “Shh, shh, it's ok, you’re ok. You’re safe now, everyone is ok.” Bree put one hand on his face as he panted, spit drooling down the sides of his mouth. Bree picked up a small cloth and wiped away the spit. “See, you’re ok. It's ok.” she rubbed the side of his face as he finally calmed down. She yawns and so does Lucifer. “Guess we overdid ourselves, huh.” she chuckles as she lays down. Lucifer looked around and grabbed a blanket, laying it on the floor. Bree was confused until Lucifer picked her up and laid her on the blanket before curling up next to her. Bree sighed, then she smiled as she started to rub his back. “You’re a pain in the ass sometimes, ya know.” he turns and looks at her. He then lays his head on her shoulder. Bree chuckles and puts her arms around him. She pets his head, “but you’re my pain in the ass.” she whispers. They both fall asleep. Meanwhile, Tegan and Eli were in the front seat, planning what their next move would be. “So, what’s the plan, jan?” Eli asks. Tegan looks at him with a WTF expression. “Sorry. What’s the plan?” Eli asks. “Well, we need to lay low for a bit. We can camp out in Lucifer’s old hideout. We need to get supplies as well.” Tegan says. Eli nods. “There is a gas station two hours from here. Should we stop there?” he asks. Tegan opens the small slider behind her. Everybody in the back is asleep. Lucifer is curled up next to Bree, as usual. Bree is like a motherly figure towards him. Tegan turns back around. “Yeah, we should stop.” she says. Tegan leans back and closes her eyes, drifting away to the sound of November Rain over the radio.

2 HOURS LATER (1:00 AM)

Tires screech as the truck rolls to a stop. “We’re here.” Eli gently shakes Tegan awake. Tegan hops out of the truck. “I’ll be right back.” she says. Tegan enters the small gas station. She grabs some snacks and drinks. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the newspaper. The gang’s escape made the front page. She grabs a few copies and quickly checks out, heading back to the truck. She gets in the front with Eli and hand him the newspaper. “The top seven most dangerous criminals escape from St. Joseph’s Prison.” he reads out loud.

The Top 7 Most Dangerous Criminals  
Escape From St. Joseph’s Prison!  
Lead by assassin, Tegan Jensen, a group of prisoners escaped from St. Joseph’s Prison last night. These prisoners were Lucifer, the cannibalistic beast, Eli Robinson, the gunslinger, Bree Carlson, the man killer, Morgan Foster, the serial killer, Violet Rose, the woman obsessed with fire, and Alex Young, the mass murderer. DO NOT APPROACH THEM. These people are extremely dangerous and if seen, call the cops immediately. 

“Well shit.” Eli says before driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody’s POV:

It's time to stop again. Everybody is asleep in the back. Eli hops out of the truck and as he walks to the back, he hits the side of the truck. The back doors open and Eli is hit by the stench of puke and the sight of everyone doubled over. Lucifer is in the back, trying to wake up Bree. “At least someone isn't hungover.” Tegan chuckles. Lucifer starts to get frustrated as Bree was still asleep. Lucifer stands up and grabs a bottle of water, pouring it on Bree. She shoots up. “I’m awake!” she yells. “Thanks for waking me Luc.” she strokes Lucifer’s face gently. “All right, everybody up. We need to make a plan.” Tegan says as they all stand up, a little wobbly. “Hey Luc, why don't you go get a snack.” Bree says. Lucifer nods. “We need to figure out what to do next.” Alex says. As the group decides on their next move, Lucifer approaches the small store. He stops when he sees three men with guns. One is pointing his gun at the worker. The other two are harassing a girl.

Zoe POV:

I just wanted a bag of chips. Instead, there is a gun aimed at my head. I cant run or I will be shot. One of the men took the worker into the back room. The other two start to harass me. A scream comes from the back room. I gulp. One of the two men motions for the other to go check it out. I see the man disappear into the back room. Within seconds, another scream pierces through the air. The final man grabs me and hides behind the counter. Our backs are against the wall. Suddenly, the man is pulled up and falls back down to the ground. I look at him only to see a body with no head. A stranger stands in front of me. He sticks out his hand to help me up. “Thank you.” I say. The stranger stands close to me. Everything goes black.

Nobody’s POV:

The back of the truck opens. The gang freezes. Lucifer gets in. he has a girl over his shoulder. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET FOOD!” Bree yells. Lucifer looks like a kicked puppy. He puts the girl on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe POV:

I start to open my eyes. “What are we going to do about her?” I hear a voice ask. “Well we can't let her go. She might tell the police.” another voice says. “Can we kill her?” a different voice asks. “No , we can't kill her. Are you crazy?” the second voice snaps. “Yes.” the third voice chuckles. “Shh, she’s waking up.” says a fourth voice. I groan as I open my eyes. There are seven strangers staring at me. Why do they look so familiar? Then it dawns on me; I’m dealing with the seven most wanted criminals.

Nobody’s POV:

Zoe stares at the gang with fear. “Don't worry, we won't hurt you.” Tegan says. “What’s your name?” Eli asks. Zoe hesitates. “Z- Zoe W- Woods.” she stutters. “Well Zoe, I'm Tegan. This is Eli, Violet, Bree, Lucifer, Morgan, and Alex.” Tegan motions to each person as she says their name. “You’re the escaped criminals.” Zoe says, pointing out the obvious. Tegan’s smile fades. “No shit Sherlock.” Alex says sarcastically. Tegan rolls her eyes at Alex’s comment. “We are all just misunderstood.” Tegan says seriously. “Oh.” Zoe looks down. “Well, just to tell you a little bit about us. Bree takes care of Lucifer. Lucifer is a mute, meaning he can't speak. He’s like a dog in a way.” Lucifer grunts when Tegan mentions him. “Eli is the designated driver. Morgan is our tech genius. Violet is our cook. Alex is the sarcastic badass that is the muscle of the group.” Tegan explains. “What are you?” Zoe asks. “The H.L.I.C.” Alex chuckles. “What does that mean?” Zoe asks. “Head lesbian in charge.” Morgan explains, laughing. Tegan rolls her eyes. “You’re gay?” Zoe asks. Tegan nods. “So am I.” Alex and Morgan say at the same time. Tegan laughs. “So, Zoe, you do understand why we can't let you go, right?” Violet asks. Zoe nods and looks down. Tegan puts her hand on Zoe’s shoulder. “Things will be ok.” she says. Zoe nods. Eli gets in the front and starts to drive. Tegan stayed in the back. It wasn't that she didn't trust the gang with Zoe, well, actually, yeah, it was. The back doors are open while they drive. Tegan and Zoe are sitting on the edge, their legs dangling off the truck. “So, what do you do for a living?” Tegan asks. “I’m a psychiatrist.” Zoe responds. Just then, the truck hits a bump in the road. Zoe loses balance and starts to fall out of the truck. Tegan grabs her before she can hit the ground and pulls her back in. Zoe knocks Tegan over, landing on top of her. They look into each other’s eyes. After a few seconds, Zoe snaps out of her trance and scrambles to get off of Tegan.


	4. Chapter 4

NOBODY’S POV:

The back doors are open again. Zoe is sitting against the wall. Tegan notices that Zoe is shivering. Tegan walks up to her, takes off her own jacket, and hand it to Zoe. Zoe takes the jacket, gratefully. When Tegan takes off her jacket she is only wearing a tank top, revealing tattoos all along her arms. Zoe stares at her. She locks eyes with Tegan. “What?” Tegan asks. Zoe looks down, flustered. Tegan smirks. “We’re here!” Eli calls from the front. Eli pulls the truck into a massive cave. It’s Lucifer’s old hideout. There is a tunnel system. Part of it goes underground. The gang uses tree branches to block the entrance. Everybody gathers in the biggest room. “We need to lay low for awhile, stick to the shadows.” Tegan says. The group agrees. “What are we going to do about her?” Alex asks, pointing to Zoe. I shrug. “We’re in the middle of nowhere, in a forest. Where the hell is she going to go? And if she does escape, Lucifer can always track her down.” Bree says. Alex shrugs, “Whatever.”

TIME SKIP  
Zoe POV:

I walk over to Bree, who was sitting alone. “Hey.” I say. Bree looks up. “Hey Zoe.” she responds. “So, what’s your story, if you don't mind me asking?” I ask. “My husband was abusive and ended up killing my 2 kids but he was never found guilty. I was so upset that in a rage, I killed him. There were other men in the neighborhood that abused their kids so I killed them too.” she explains with a sigh. I was wrong about her. I had no idea about her motive for killing those men. Now I feel bad for her. I try to change the subject a bit. “So, what’s Lucifer’s story?” I ask, sitting down next to her. “Lucifer was abandoned in the woods when he was a baby. He was raised by wolves. He was raised to kill. One day a hunter killed one of Lucifer’s ‘family’ so Lucifer took revenge by killing the hunter. Lucifer brought the body back for the pack to eat. That was Lucifer’s first taste of human flesh. He became addicted to the taste, hunting down and killing bad people for food. When Lucifer was captured they treated him like a monster. He never learned how to speak. He was held in a cage while in prison. He was chained to the floor so he couldn't rip apart the bars. Living in the wild, he adapted and has immense strength.” Bree explains. I'm starting to believe that these criminals had good intentions and are truly just misunderstood. I stand up. “Thanks Bree.” I say before walking over to Morgan, Violet, and Alex. “Hey Zoe.” Violet says. “Hey guys.” I reply. Alex just grunts. “I was wondering if y’all would tell me your stories?” I ask. “Sure. i'll go first.” Violet says. “As a child I was fascinated by fire. When I grew up I became a scientist. I was messing around with fire one day and accidentally burned down the whole neighborhood. I remember staring in amazement at the flames.” Violet explains, a gleaming look in her eyes. “Ok, my turn. When I was young, my parents abused me. The cops in my town were corrupt and didnt do anything about it. I had no choice but to defend myself and kill my parents. They were my first victims. I then killed the corrupt cops one by one.” Morgan says. “Alex, your turn.” Violet nudges her. Alex groans and rolls her eyes. “My brother, the only family I had left, was shot so I killed the bastard that murdered him. I developed a love for murder and it just took off from there.” Alex shrugs. I can tell that her brother’s death still bothers her. “Alex, I am so sorry about your brother.” I say. “It's whatever.” she shrugs it off. I leave the trio and walk over to Eli. “so, what about you? What got you into this mess?” I ask him. Eli sighs. “My wife and daughter were killed in a hit and run accident. I got the licence plate of the guy that hit them. I bought my first gun, tracked him down, and killed him. I developed a love for guns and became an expert. I spent my free time hunting bad people down and killing them.” Eli explains. “What about Tegan?” I ask. “Tegan doesn't tell many people her story. She might tell you on her own time.” Eli tells me. I just nod.

NOBODY’S POV:

Officer Liam hudson was called in to a report of 3 dead bodies in a gas station. He arrives at the scene. “Hudson! There are two bodies in the back room and a headless one behind the counter.” officer gabriel says. Liam nods and enters the gas station. He heads to the back room to examine the bodies. There are teeth marks in one of the man’s shoulder. “Do we have identification on the bodies?” Liam asks another officer. The officer shakes his head, no. “well shit. Lets run a test on these bite marks and wrap this thing up.” Liam says before returning to the station.

TIME SKIP  
AT THE STATION

“Sir, we have a match on the bite marks. They belong to one of the 7 that escaped from St Joseph’s.” Officer James tells Liam. “Lucifer.” he mumbles. “HUDSON! MY OFFICE! NOW!” the director barks. Liam enters the office. There is a woman in the room with him and Director Windsor. “You called for me, sir?” Liam asks. “Yes. you will be working on the escaped criminal case alongside Agent Atlas. She has certain connections and expertise in this area. I need you to brief her on who you’re going after.” Director Windsor instructs. “Yes sir.” Liam says. He leads Agent Atlas to his desk. “I’m Liam, Liam Hudson.” Liam says, sticking out his hand. “Atlas, Agent Ashton Atlas.” Ashton says, shaking Liam’s hand. “So, who are we going after?” Ashton asks. “Tegan Jensen, assassin, Eli Robinson, gunslinger, Morgan Foster, serial killer, Lucifer, cannibalistic beast, Bree Carlson, mankiller, Violet Rose, the woman obsessed with fire, and Alex Young, serial killer.” Liam says. “How old are they?” Ashton asks. “Tegan is 25, Eli is 29, Morgan is 22, Bree is 33, Violet is 25, Alex is 23, and we don't know how old Lucifer is.” Liam explains. “We might need my sister’s help. She’s lazy as hell sometimes but she’s a genius.” Ashton says. Liam agrees. 

AT ASHTON’S SISTER’S HOUSE

Ashton and Liam knock on the door. A girl answers. “Hey Sawyer.” Ashton smiles. “You brought a boy?” Sawyer raises her eyebrows up and down. “Shut up. You know I’m gay as hell.” Ashton smiles. “Sis, same.” Sawyer chuckles. “Sawyer this is officer Liam Hudson. Liam, this is my sister, Sawyer.” Ashton smiles. Sawyer half-heartedly waves. Sawyer leads the duo into the house. “I’ll go and get us some snacks.” Sawyer says, looking at Ashton. “I’ll help. Hudson, you start working on a plan.” Ashton says. She follows Sawyer to the kitchen. “It’s her, isn’t it.” Sawyer says. I look down and nod. “I can’t believe it’s actually her! I thought she was dead.” Sawyer exclaims. Ashton hugs Sawyer. “I know Sawyer but she’s a criminal.” Ash sighs. Sawyer pulls back and gives Ashton a WTF look. “Seriously Ash? So what that she’s a criminal. She’s our sister for crying out loud.” Sawyer raises her voice. “You’re right. She is family.” Ash sighs. “We should go back before Liam gets suspicious.” Ashton chuckles. Sawyer smiles. The girls go back into the living room to figure out a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

AT THE CAVE

The cops are searching for the gang and they know it. They only go out every three nights to get supplies. Lucifer hunts every night and brings home the meat for dinner. Tegan is in her room. Zoe knocks on the makeshift door. “Come in.” Tegan says. Zoe walks in. “Hey Zoe.” Tegan smiles. “Hey T.” Zoe replies. “I was wondering if you would tell me your story?” Zoe asks. Tegan sighs. “Sure.” she says. “I lived with my mom, my twin brother, and two sisters. One was older than me by 3 years, the other by 2. My 15th birthday started out normal. We were at the aquarium. I ended up getting separated from my family. I remember looking around frantically, trying to find them. Then, everything went black. I woke up on some island. The people that took me from my family wanted me to join them. If I didn't do what they said they threatened to kill my family and I. I had no choice but to listen. I trained with the best of the best and worked for them for 8 years. Then I was caught one day and arrested. Being in jail for 2 years made me lose contact with the Shadows. That’s what we were called; The Shadows Of The Night. I haven’t seen my family in 10 years. Once I got off the island and started going on missions, I didn't go back to my family; I couldn't go back to them because it would put them in danger. It was better for them to think I was gone than for them to see the monster I have become. I miss them. I never wanted to kill but I had no choice. That's why I purposely got myself arrested.” Tegan explains. Tears start to fall down her face. Zoe walks up to Tegan, who is sitting on the bed, and sits down next to her, wrapping her in a hug. “Why are you so nice to us? We kidnapped you.” Tegan cries. “Yeah but you also saved my life… more than once.” Zoe tells her. “Tegan! We need you.” Alex calls from the main room. Tegan wipes her eyes and heads for the door. She stops in the entrance. “You coming?” Tegan asks. Zoe smiles and stands up, walking towards Tegan. Tegan takes Zoe’s hand in hers and intertwines their fingers. They walk into the main room together, still holding hands which doesn't go unnoticed by Alex who smirks. “Tegan, take a look at this.” Morgan says. Tegan lets go of Zoe’s hand and they both immediately miss the contact. Morgan shows Tegan an interactive hologram of a map. “What am I looking at?” Tegan asks. “You see those three red dots?” Morgan points to an area on the map. Tegan nods. “Those are the feds that are looking for us. They found the bodies that Lucifer left behind.” Morgan says. Alex glares at Lucifer. He looks like a kicked puppy, as he usually does when he does something wrong. “Alex, it's not his fault!” Bree snaps. Alex rolls her eyes. “So what are we gonna do now that we got the FBI on our trail.” Alex asks, annoyed. “We have to move all of our stuff to the underground part of the caves.” Tegan says. The group agrees. “Tegan, can I talk to you for a minute?” Alex asks. Tegan nods and follows Alex into another room. “What’s up?” Tegan asks. “I uh, I have feelings for somebody in the group.” Alex admits. Tegan smiles. “And does this someone happen to be named Morgan?” Tegan asks with a smirk on her face. Alex looks down and blushes, which only confirms Tegan’s suspicions. Tegan smirks even more. “Just ask her out. It's obvious she likes you too.” Tegan says. Alex’s jaw drops slightly. “Go get your girl.” Tegan nudges Alex who leaves the room with a slight smile on her face. As Alex leaves, Zoe walks in. “Hey T, Morgan got the names of the feds. One is a cop, Officer Hudson, an FBI profiler, Agent Atlas, and a tech genius, S. Atlas.” Zoe tells her. “Everything has been moved underground. The group is setting the stuff up. Only you and I are still up here.” Zoe says looking down. Tegan stands in front of her. “Zoe.” Tegan says. “Yeah?” Zoe asks, looking up. She stares into Tegan’s deep green eyes; their faces only inches apart. Tegan leans in and their lips meet. After a few seconds, they have to break apart for air. Zoe has her arms wrapped around Tegan’s neck and Tegan has her hands on Zoe’s waist. “That was…” Zoe starts. “I know.” Tegan chuckles. Zoe looks down. Tegan tilts Zoe’s head up and kisses her again. “Tegan! Come down here!” Eli calls from the underground area. The girls break apart. They take each other’s hand in their own, intertwining their fingers. They walk to where the group is. Morgan and Alex are nowhere to be seen. Tegan has a knowing look on her face.

IN THE OTHER ROOM

Alex is nervous as hell, which is unusual. She has finally worked up the courage to tell Morgan how she feels. Morgan walks into the room. “Tegan and Zoe are upstairs. You wanted to talk to-” Morgan starts to say. “Screw it.” Alex cuts Morgan off. Before she can react, Alex kisses her. Morgan is caught off guard but starts kissing back after half a second. Alex pulls back. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have-” Alex starts to say but Morgan cuts her off. “Alex, if I didn't like you I wouldn't have kissed back.” she says. Alex smiles and kisses her.

WITH ASHTON, SAWYER, AND LIAM

“Hey Ashton, can I talk to you for a second?” Sawyer asks. Ashton follows her into the other room. “So how are we going to do this?” Ashton asks. “We should, at some point, find a excuse to separate from Liam and give him false information. We let him follow the information we gave him while you and I go off of the real information to find Tegan.” Sawyer explains. “Or, we could let Liam find them and when we do, we knock him out and try to convince him to join us.” Sawyer adds. “I like the second option better.” Ashton says. Sawyer agrees. “Let’s go talk to Liam.” Ashton says. They call Liam to join them in the tech room. He enters. “We found them.” Sawyer says.


	6. Chapter 6

AT THE CAVE

“They found us.” Morgan says. “They’re on their way here.” Violet says. “Everyone, gear up.” Tegan orders. They do as they’re told. Eli loads his guns, Alex sharpens her knives, Bree loads her pistols, Morgan grabs her bow and arrows, Violet readies her flamethrower, and Tegan starts to ge ready. She changes into a black t-shirt and black jeans and black boots. Zoe just stands there, staring at Tegan in awe. “What?” Tegan asks. Zoe looks away and blushes. Tegan grabs her throwing knives and bow staff. “They’re here!” Morgan yells. “This is the police and FBI show yourselves!” An officer yells. The gang steps out of the shadows, weapons raised. Officer Hudson’s jaw drops. “What? Why are there only 3 people?” Eli thinks to himself. Tegan steps out from the back and sees the trio for the first time. Her jaw drops and her weapon falls to the ground. “Aston, Sawyer?” Tegan asks with tears in her eyes. Eli sneaks around behind office Hudson. “Hey Sis”. Ashton smirks. Eli hits Liam with his gun, knocking the police officer out. Tegan, Ashton, and Sawyer run to each other. Zoe looks at them, confused and a bit jealous. “I missed you so much. I’m sorry I never came to visit but I couldn’t. I was under The Shadows’ control.” Tegan cries. Nobody has ever seen Tegan cry before so the gang is in shock. “T, who are they?” Zoe asks. “Guys, this is Ashton and Sawyer… my sisters.” Tegan says. “Wait, these are the sisters you told me about?” Zoe asks. Tegan nods, still crying. “I hate to break apart the family reunion but what are we going to do about officer dumbass?” Alex asks. “Let’s tie him up and wait for him to regain consciousness.” Violet suggests. The group agrees. After tying Liam up, they all sit down to talk. “How did you find us?” Morgan asks. “Sawyer is a bit of a tech genius.” Ashton shrugs like it's no big deal. “Maybe you two can talk about ways to update our security and other technology.” Bree suggests, motioning to Morgan and Sawyer. “Yeah, that’d be great!” Morgan says. Sawyer agrees. “You changed your last name.” Tegan points out. “Yeah, well, Mom tried to keep us safe when she found out you were a ‘criminal’ and she didn't want people to judge us because of our last name. Ash and I plan on changing it back to Jensen now that we are adults.” Sawyer explains. Tegan looks down. “I'm a disappointment, aren't I. A disappointment to Mom, Jo, and you guys.” Tegan sighs. “T, don't say that. We love you and we never stopped searching for you. Mom changed our name because people started making threats against us. We still love you, Tegan.” Ashton says, pulling Tegan into a hug. “I wish I could’ve visited you. I wish I could’ve come home. I would have been able to protect you, keep you safe.” Tegan says, tears rolling down her face. Just then, Liam groans. Tegan wipes her tears and stands in front of Liam. He opens his eyes. “Welcome back Officer Hudson.” Eli says with a devilish grin. “What the hell do you want with me?” Liam asks. “Well, Liam, something you didn't know is that Sawyer and my last name is really Jensen.” Ashton says. She waits a minute for that to sink into Liam’s brain. When he realizes what he is being told, there is a look of terror in his eyes. “That's right, Tegan is our sister.” Sawyer says. “So you used me to get to Tegan?” Liam asks. “What is this, 20 questions?” Alex says sarcastically. Morgan nudges her. “Liam, you’re a great guy and all but you gotta understand that we had to find our sister. We haven't seen her since she was 15, thats the age she was when she was taken from us.” Sawyer explains. “But shes a criminal.” Liam says in disgust. Alex grabs him by the shirt. “Listen here asshole. Tegan is the best person we have ever met. She takes care of us and treats us like equals. She understands us unlike you brainless idiots that don't even listen to our side of the story. We get treated like monsters. We actually take action by getting rid of bad people while you so called cops sit on your asses all day eating donuts and getting fat. And us so called ‘criminals’ do your job for you. We’re not the monsters here, you are. So don't you dare act like we’re the bad guys here!” Alex snaps. Lucifer growls in agreement. Eli grins. Alex forcefully lets go of Liam’s shirt, causing him to fall to the ground. Bree steps forward. “There are things you don't know about us. You ‘cops’ are quick to assume that we are all cold-hearted, soulless monsters.” Bree says. Liam looks at everyone. “And now we can't let you go due to the fact that you might go straight to the feds.” Violet smirks. Liam looks down. “Bring him to the cell.” Tegan instructs. Eli and Alex grab a still tied up Liam and bring him to the cell that Eli and Lucifer built. “Ash, Sawyer, can I talk to you?” Tegan asks her sisters. The girls nod and follow Tegan into another room. “Hey kid, what’s up?” Ashton asks. “I, uh, I’m gay.” Tegan says, looking down and fidgeting with her hands. “T… so are we.” Sawyer says, seriously. The trio lock eyes and they all burst into laughter. “Zoe! Come in here!” Tegan calls. Zoe walks into the room. “Who is this?” Ashton asks, raising her eyebrow at Tegan. Tegan and Zoe explain how Zoe became part of the group. After a few minutes of talking, Zoe leaves the room. Ashton and Sawyer look at each other with a knowing look before turning to Tegan. “Spill it.” Ashton says. “You like her.” Sawyer teases. “Yeah, I do.” Tegan admits. “Hey, kid, why don't you just ask her out?” Ashton asks. “I mean, we kissed… twice, but I'm not sure if she changed her mind about me.” Tegan sighs. “Also, who would want to date a criminal like me? I’ve killed people! If I date her, she would be in constant danger. I have many enemies. She’d be a walking target.” she adds. “T, you deserve to me happy.” Sawyer says. “We’ll see.” Tegan sighs.

ZOE POV:

I really like Tegan. I want to be more than friends. We did kiss but what if things changed? What if she doesn't have feelings for me?


	7. Chapter 7

NOBODY’S POV:

“Dinner is ready!” Bree calls. Everyone gathers around the table. “What are we eating?” Eli asks. “Lucifer got us deer and rabbit.” Bree says. Zoe sits to the right of Tegan. Morgan is on the other side of Zoe and Alex is next to her. Bree and Eli are at the head of the table. Lucifer is next to Bree and Violet is next to him. Sawyer is next to Violet. Ashton is in between Sawyer and Eli. “Somebody is going to have to bring some food to Officer Hudson when we’re done eating.” Eli says. “I’ll do it.” Violet volunteers. 

ZOE’S POV:

We continue eating dinner. I feel Tegan’s hand brush against mine. I smile as we intertwine our fingers. I notice Tegan blush.

TEGAN’S POV:

I’m holding hands with Zoe. Sawyer and Ashton give me knowing looks. “So, Sawyer, you’re a tech genius?” Morgan asks. Sawyer nods. “Yeah, I've been in love with technology ever since Tegan was taken from us. I was obsessed with trying to find her.” Sawyer says. “That's really cool how much you care about Tegan.” Violet says with a smile. Sawyer blushes and looks down. Ashton gives me an ‘are you seeing what I'm seeing?’ look. I smirk in response. “I should bring some food to Liam now.” Violet says. “Sawyer, you should go with her.” I suggest. Ashton smirks and chuckles under her breath. Sawyer shoots me a death glare. “Yeah Sawyer, go with her.” Ashton teases. Violet is oblivious to what is going on. Sawyer rolls her eyes but stands up and follows Violet out the door. “Is it me or does it seem like Sawyer has a crush on Violet?” Bree asks. “No, really? Thanks for the info, Captain Obvious.” Alex says, sarcastically. Bree rolls her eyes. “The problem is, Sawyer is too stubborn to admit it and Violet is too oblivious.” I say. “We have to get them together.” Bree says. “No shit Sherlock.” Alex rolls her eyes. “What is your problem Alex? Stop acting like such an ass!” Bree raises her voice, standing up. “Because you need to toughen up! Your such a freaking wimp and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of all your shit!” Alex yells, storming out of the room. “I’ll go talk to her.” Morgan says, leaving to go find a pissed off Alex. The room is filled with silence.

MORGAN’S POV:

I walk into Alex’s room. “Alex?” I say softly. Alex is curled up in a ball with her back to the door. “Go away.” Alex mumbles. I walk over to the bed and wrap my arms around her. She flinches at the sudden touch but soon softens and melts into my arms. “Talk to me. Whats going on?” I ask. Alex turns around and cries into my shoulder. “Shhh, it's ok. Everything will be ok.” I say.

NOBODY’S POV:

Alex and Morgan lock eyes. Alex leans in and kisses her. Morgan kisses back. They break apart. “Will you tell me why you are crying?” Morgan asks. “Today is the anniversary of my brother’s death.” Alex says, looking down. Morgan pulls her close.

AT THE CELL:

“Hey Officer Hudson. We brought you some food.” Violet smiles. Liam takes the food but stays silent. The duo heads back up to the main room.

IN THE DINING ROOM:

Bree and Eli start cleaning the table. Everybody else heads to the main room. Sawyer and Violet are already there. “Where’s Alex and Morgan?” Violet asks. “We’re right here.” Morgan says from the doorway. “Bree, I'm sorry for how I was acting earlier. It’s the anniversary of my brother’s death and that has me a bit… easy to piss off.” Alex says, looking down. Bree gets up and hugs Alex. “Why didn’t you just say so?” she asks. Alex just sighs. “I'm so sorry, Alex. I know how hard this must be for you.” Eli says. “What do you say we go out and kill some bad people.” Violet suggests. The majority of the group cheers. “Uh… Sawyer and I will stay here and guard Liam.” Ashton says. “Me too.” Zoe adds.


	8. Chapter 8

11:30 PM. DESTRO CITY

Everybody is dressed normally. Tegan has on a white tank top with a black sleeveless leather jacket and black pants. She is armed with knives and a hidden bow staff. Eli has a white t-shirt under a greyish-blue polo shirt and blue jeans. He is armed with a silenced gun with tranquilizer darts which he has hidden. Bree has a maroon, red, and tan sweater with blue jeans and her long blond hair falling over her shoulders. She is armed with a silenced pistol. Morgan has blue jeans and a white crop top/t-shirt. She is armed with her gadgets. Alex is wearing blue jeans, black boots, a greenish-grey shirt and a brown jacket with a red flannel underneath. She is armed with hidden throwing knives. Violet has on black jeans, a red t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. She is armed with matches, a lighter, and a mini blow torch which she has hidden in a bag. “Morgan, do you have eyes on our targets?” Tegan asks. Morgan flies over a house with a drone. “Yup.” she replies. “Alex, Eli, Lucifer, Violet, Morgan and I will go capture our victims. Bree will stay in the truck and be our getaway driver. There is a party going on so we can just walk right in. Lucifer will wait outside until we need him to carry the bodies to the truck.” Tegan instructs. Everybody does what they’re told. The main group walks into the party. They mingle for a few minutes before Tegan gives the signal. Lucifer stands at the only exit. Everybody pulls out their weapons. Eli shoots with intense precision, hitting all 5 victims. Lucifer lets the remaining people run out before entering the house. He throws two of the men over his shoulders before bringing them up to the truck. Alex and Morgan grab another body and start to carry him out the house. Eli takes the fourth body. Tegan and Violet are left in the house. They are just about to grab the final body when they hear a soft cry, almost like a whimper. Tegan opens the closet to find a girl hiding. She’s wearing a grey tank top with a few necklaces and dark grey jeans. “It’s ok. We won't hurt you. We only came for those five men. Are you hurt?” Tegan notices a deep gash in the girls arm from when a nail in the wall cut her. Tegan goes to help the girl up but she flinches. “It’s ok, I’m just going to help you. Tegan notices another gash in her leg. She’s made up her mind. Tegan picks up the girl, bridal style. “Violet, Eli is on his way back. He’ll help you with the final body. Tegan carries the girl to the truck. Once Violet and Eli arrive, the gang heads back to the hideout.

AT THE CAVE

Sawyer, Ashton, and Zoe are all sitting around talking when the gang bursts through the door. Lucifer is carrying 2 men. Morgan and Alex have another. Eli and Bree have the final body. Tegan walks in carrying a girl who is crying. Ashton rushes over to help Tegan. They bring the girl into the other room. Lucifer, Bree, Morgan, and Alex bring the men to the cells. Tegan returns to the main room. “Ashton is with the girl. Her name is Dani. Ash is patching up her wounds.” Tegan says, sitting near Zoe. “Hey Sawyer, do you wanna go hang out in my room?” Violet asks. Sawyer nods, a slight blush creeping up her face. Sawyer and Violet disappear into the other room. “So, I guess it's just us then.” Zoe says, looking down and fidgeting with her fingers. “Yeah, I guess it is.” Tegan chuckles. “So… um-” Zoe stars to say, awkwardly but Tegan cuts her off with a passionate kiss. Zoe kisses back, wrapping her arms around Tegan’s neck. After a bit, they break apart. “Tegan, I really like you.” Zoe admits, her arms still wrapped around Tegan. “No shit, Sherlock.” Alex’s voice calls from the doorway. Tegan and Zoe jump apart. “Does she ever say anything other that ‘no shit Sherlock’?” Zoe asks. “It’s kinda her thing. You get used to it.” Tegan chuckles. “So are you two together now?” Morgan asks. Tegan and Zoe look at each other, both with a smile on their face. “What do you say; will you be my girlfriend?” Tegan asks. Zoe smiles and kisses her. “Yes.” she replies. “Oh get a room.” Alex rolls her eyes. “Maybe we will.” Zoe teases. “Ew ew ew ew ew! I did not need to hear that.” Ashton says, covering her ears as she enters the room. “Sorry ash.” Tegan chuckles. “So, what about you and Morgan. Are you two official?” Zoe asks. Morgan and Alex look at each other and smile before nodding. “FINALLY!” Tegan exclaims. Morgan chuckles. I wonder what Sawyer and Violet are doing.” Tegan thinks out loud. “Probably-” Alex starts to say. “Do not even think about finishing that sentence.” Ashton warns. Everybody but Ashton laughs.

IN VIOLET’S ROOM:

Violet and Sawyer are laying in Violet’s bed, watching tv. Sawyer feels Violet’s hand brush against her own. Sawyer blushes when she feels Violet take her hand. “Sawyer?” Violet says, not looking away from the TV. “Yeah?” Sawyer asks, curious as to what Violet is going to say. “Did you notice that you, Ashton, and I are the only single people in the group?” Violet asks. “Yeah, I have. Why?” Sawyer asks. “No reason.” Violet responds. A few seconds of silence pass. “Hey Sawyer?” Violet says again. “Yeah?” Sawyer replies. “I have this friend. She has a crush on a girl but she isn’t sure if the girl likes her back or if the girl will judge her for who she is and because of her past.” what do you suppose she should do?” Violet asks. “Well, first of all, everybody deserves a second chance so to judge somebody because of their past isn’t right. I mean, look at my sister. Also, your friend should follow her heart. If she gets rejected then it just wasn't meant to be.” Sawyer shrugs. Violet sits up. Sawyer props herself up on her elbows. “What’s wrong?” she asks. Violet leans over and kisses her. Sawyer starts kissing back. Violet moves so she’s on top of Sawyer who brings her hands to Violet’s hips. “Sawyer, Violet, what are you- OH MY GOD!” Ashton covers her eyes. Violet scrambles to get off of Sawyer. “Is it safe?” Ashton asks. “Yeah.” Sawyer says, face red with embarrassment. “I’m just gonna- ya know… go.” Ashton runs out of the room. “Well that was awkward.” Violet slightly chuckles. She curls up next to Sawyer. “Hey V?” Sawyer says. “Yeah?” Violet responds. “What are we?” Sawyer asks. “Well what do you want us to be?” Violet asks back. “Will you be my girlfriend?” Sawyer asks her. Violet nods and kisses Sawyer.

IN THE MAIN ROOM

Ashton walks into the main room. Her face is bright red. She sits down. “What’s up with you?” Alex asks. “Sawyer- Violet- can’t unsee.” Ashton stutters. Just then, Sawyer and Violet enter the room. “Speak of the devils.” Morgan says. Her and Alex smirk. Sawyer blushes and looks away. “Oh grow up, Alex.” Violet rolls her eyes. Sawyer and Violet sit down. Alex is in the chair with Morgan on her lap. Ashton is on one of the beanbag chairs. Tegan is on the other with her arm around Zoe. Eli walks in the room. Bree and Lucifer are quick to join the group. Dani is asleep in the med bay. “So what are we going to do to our victims?” Alex says with a devilish grin. “I say we kill them.” Morgan says. “We should torture them first. Treat them the way they treated others; without mercy.” Violet suggests. “Luc can guard them which will most likely scare the crap out of them.” Bree adds. “Um, I’m probably going to regret asking this, but how exactly do you plan on torturing them?” Ashton asks. “Water torture, beating them with blunt weapons, cutting them with garlic laced weapons, slowly crushing body parts, slowly skinning small patches of their flesh, cutting them with rusty metal, using boiling water, liquid nitrogen, burnin, honey and bugs, starvation, ya know, the usual stuff.” Eli shrugs like it's no big deal. Ashton and Sawyer look at him in horror. Tegan chuckles at her sisters’ reactions. “Is it bad that I’m used to this already?” Zoe asks. The group laughs. “I have a feeling that Violet wants to do the burning.” Morgan says with a chuckle. “Hell yeah I do.” Violet exclaims. “We’ll take turns torturing them.” Tegan says. “Y’all are gruesome.” Ashton shakes her head and chuckles. “Morgan, would you be able to rig some type of electric torture method?” Tegan asks. Morgan smirks in response. “We could also rip off their fingernails and toenails one by one.” Bree suggests. Ashton wrinkles her face in disgust. “Gross.” she cringes. Sawyer chuckles at her sister. “I’ll gladly do that.” Eli says with a devilish grin. After an hour of talking about how they are going to torture the victim. “Well, it's getting late. I’m going to bed.” Bree says, getting up. Eli follows her out the door. “Bree is right. It is late. Alex, you coming to bed?” Morgan asks. Alex nods and the duo leaves. Violet gets up and looks at Sawyer. “I’ll catch up with you. Ash and I need to talk to Tegan about something.” Sawyer says. Tegan raises her eyebrow in curiosity. Violet leaves the room. “I’ll wait for you in the bedroom, T.” Zoe says as she exits. Dani is still asleep in the med room. It’s just the 3 sisters. “Tegan, we need to talk.” Ashton says, seriously. “What’s going on?” Tegan asks with confusion. “You might want to sit down for this.” Sawyer says. Tegan sits on the couch. “It’s about Jo.” Ashton sighs. “After you were arrested, Jo started getting bullied. And then mom changed our last name which only pissed him off. Those two factors pushed him over the edge and he ran away. He was found unconscious by the side of a river last year. He was in a coma for a couple of months. When he woke up, he had no memory of you. We showed him picture of you but the only ones we had were from the day you were taken. Jo has no idea what you look like today. He has no idea of your criminal behaviors because mom didn’t have the heart to tell him. Tegan, he… he thinks you’re dead.” Sawyer tells her. Tears are falling down Tegan’s face. “We know where he lives, T.” Sawyer says. “We can take you to see him. We could pretend that you are our friend; use a fake name for you.” Ashton suggests. Tegan looks down. “Yeah.” she mumbles. “We can go tomorrow morning.” Sawyer says. “Jaxx.” Tegan mumbles. “Huh?” Ashton asks. “Jaxx. That will be my name.” Tegan says a bit louder. Ashton and Sawyer nod. “C’mon kid. Let’s get you to bed.” Sawyer says. “I’m going to stay out here and keep an eye on Dani. Just in case she wakes up.” Ashton says. Sawyer nods. Her and Tegan leave the room.


	9. Chapter 9

IN TEGAN’S BEDROOM

Zoe is watching T.V. when Tegan enters the room. She gets on the bed, lays on her stomach, and buries her face in the pillow. “T? You ok?” Zoe asks. Tegan shakes her head, her face still in the pillow. “Do you want to talk about it?” Zoe asks. Tegan sits up, eyes red from crying. She explains everything to Zoe. She has tears running down her face. Zoe pulls Tegan into her arms. Tegan cries on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I am so sorry, T.” Zoe says. “We’re going to visit him tomorrow. I have to use a fake name and pretend that I’m not his twin sister. It’s a good thing that we’re not identical and he has only seen pictures from when I was 15.” Tegan says. “Can we go to bed now?” she asks. Zoe nods and Tegan curls up in her arms, quickly falling asleep.

IN THE MED ROOM 3:00AM

Ashton is sitting in a chair in the med room. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Dani move. Ashton rushes to her side. “Be careful.” Ashton says when Dani winces at the pain as she tries to get up. Ashton helps her sit up. “Hey, I’m Ashton. You already told us your name but we never told you ours. I’m Tegan and Sawyer’s sister. I’ve been the one taking care of you. I’m not sure what you remember.” Ashton give Dani a slight smile. “Thank you.” Dani says. “No problem.” Ashton’s smile widens. “Now, get some more rest, you need it.” Ashton instructs.

IN THE DINING ROOM 7:00AM

Bree, Eli, Ashton, and Dani are at the table. Alex and Morgan walk into the room. Alex rubs her eyes as she sits down; she’s obviously not a morning person. Sawyer and Violet are quick to follow. Sawyer looks half asleep. Zoe walks in soon after and sits down. “Where’s Tegan?” Bree asks. “In the room. She’s awake but she doesn’t want to come out.” Zoe sighs. “What’s going on?” Eli asks. Ashton and Sawyer explain the situation to the group. “Poor Tegan.” Bree says. “We’re going to go visit him after breakfast.” Sawyer says. Once everybody is done eating, Zoe goes back to her and Tegan’s shared bedroom. Tegan is curled up with her back to the door. “T, your sisters are ready to go when you are.” Zoe says. Tegan sighs and then gets up. She gets changed into a grey hoodie with a white shirt underneath, black joggers and Tims. Zoe walks her to the cave entrance. Sawyer is wearing a leather jacket with a grey shirt underneath and black pants. Ashton is wearing a black t-shirt that says “thirteenth” and has a skull on it and she has black glasses on. “Ready?” Sawyer asks. Tegan nods. She gives Zoe a quick kiss before leaving the cave. The sisters get in Ashton’s black SUV. Ashton is driving and Sawyer is in the passenger seat. Tegan is in the back, her head against the window as she looks out. Raindrops roll down the window like tears falling down a face. The trio drives through Destro City and into Windsor City. After an hour of driving, they finally arrive at their destination. Ashton pulls the car into the driveway. The sisters get out of the car and run to the front door to avoid getting wet from the rain. Ashton knocks on the door. Jo opens it. He is wearing a blue hoodie with a grey t-shirt underneath and blue jeans with a brown belt. “Ash! Sawyer! Come on in, it’s great to see you.” Jo says, closing the door behind them. “Jo, this is our friend, Jaxx.” Sawyer says. Jo sticks out his hand. Tegan shakes it. “Nice to meet you.” Jo says with a smile. “Yeah.” Tegan mumbles. “Are you ok?” Jo asks. “She’s going through a tough time. Family issues.” Ashton says. Jo nods, understanding the struggle. “So, Ash, Sawyer, Jaxx, did you hear about the 5 men from Destro City that went missing? There’s rumor that the were taken by The Seven. I’ve done so much research on The Seven yet I can’t find any pictures of them. It would be so cool to meet them. I even created a murder board.” Jo says, excited. He moves a sheet that’s hanging on the wall out of the way, revealing a board with all of his research on it. Tegan’s heart starts racing. The sisters give each other a worried look. “That’s… um… really cool.” Sawyer says. “Thanks.” Jo smiles. “Ya know, I met a few of The Seven.” Ashton says. Sawyer and Tegan look at Ash with a ‘What are you doing?!?!?!?!?!’ look. Jo’s jaw drops. “Yeah, I had to interview some of them.” Ashton says. “That’s so cool.” Jo says in awe. “Jaxx here knows a lot about that stuff.” Ashton adds. “Uh… yeah. I studied serial killers and their behaviors for many years. You name it, I know it.” Tegan gives a slight smile. “How many serial killers can you name?” Jo asks. “Around 77.” Tegan shrugs as if it's no big deal. “I don’t believe you.” Jo says. “Well you better start counting.” Tegan goes on to name 77 serial killers. Jo, Ashton, and Sawyer’s jaws drop.. Tegan chuckles at her siblings reactions. “There are also the two serial killers that are part of The Seven; Morgan Foster and Alex Young.” Tegan adds. “You are officially a badass.” Jo says. “That isn’t even the coolest thing about Jaxx. She… uh.. She joined the military at 16 and was just discharged two years ago. She wan kill someone without a weapon in a matter of seconds.” Ashton says, proudly. Tegan laughs internally at her sister’s story. Sawyer seems to have a similar reaction. After a few hours, the girls decide that it’s time to leave. “It was nice meeting you, Jaxx.” Jo says with a grin. “You too.” Tega replies with a pathetic smile. The girls get back in the SUV, Tegan in the same position as she was before; her head against the window, watching the rain fall. Once again they drive through Destro City. within an hour they arrive back at the cave. Tegan goes straight to her room; not saying a word to anybody. “Is she ok?” Dani asks. Ashton sighs and Sawyer shakes her head. “I’ll go check on her.” Zoe says, leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

(TRIGGER WARNING)  
IN TEGAN’S ROOM

Zoe enters the room. Tegan is sitting on her bed. The hood on her sweatshirt is pulled over her head; her headphones slightly visible. She is looking at her computer screen (the computer which she stole). “Hey T.” Zoe sighs. “Do you need anything?” she asks. Tegan looks at her and shakes her head. Zoe leaves the room and Tegan turns her attention back to her computer. She puts on some music and lets it distract her mind. Tegan’s headphones (that she also stole) are wireless so she’s free to move around her room. She gets a box out from under her bed, sets it on her desk, and opens it. She reaches into the box and takes out a sharp metal object. It’s a razor. Tegan locks her bedroom door. She removes her pants so she has access to her legs. Just as she’s about to go through with it, there is a knock on the door. “T? It’s Bree. Can we talk?” Bree’s voice calls through the door. “Give me one second.” Tegan says weakly but just loud enough for Bree to hear. She throws her pants back on, puts the razor in the box, and returns the box back under her bed before unlocking the door. “Hey Bree.” Tegan sighs as Bree enters the room. She sits on the bed while Bree sits on the desk chair. “Tegan, I’m worried about you. We all are.” Bree says. Tegan looks down. “The group has an idea that you might want to hear. We think it will help.” Bree says, getting up. Tegan follows her through the door.

IN THE MAIN ROOM

Tegan frowns. “But what if he hates me?” she says, looking down and fighting back tears. “Tegan, he’s your twin brother. There is no way in hell he will hate you. He will love you no matter what.” Sawyer assures her. “Let’s do it.” Tegan smiles for the first time in 3 days.


	11. Chapter 11

AT JO’S HOUSE

Ashton and Sawyer knock on the door. Their brother opens it. “Jo, we need to talk.” Ashton says. “Is everything ok?” Jo asks. Sawyer sighs. “Do you remember us telling you about your twin sister?” she asks. Jo nods. “Mom lied to you. Tegan was taken from us when she was 15. Two years ago she was found. Jo, our sister is alive. We reconnected with her recently.” Sawyer says. Jo slowly sits down in shock. “We can take you to meet her but you have to prepare yourself.” Ashton says. Jo nods. “Please.” he says. The trio gets in the SUV.


	12. Chapter 12

(TRIGGER WARNING)  
AT THE CAVE 

“Sawyer just texted me. They are on their way. “Violet says. “Somebody tell Tegan.” Morgan says. Alex walks into Tegan’s room without knocking. “Hey T, They’re almost-” Alex stops when she sees the sight in front of her. Blood is dripping from deep cuts on Tegans leg as she cries. Alex rushes to her side. “What the hell, Tegan!” Alex runs to the bathroom and grabs a couple of washcloths before running back. Tegan is sitting on the bed. Alex starts to clean Tegan’s wounds. “Please don’t tell the others.” Tegan mumbles. Alex nods. “We’ll keep this between us but if it gets worse, I’m telling the others.” she tells Tegan who looks down as Alex bandages up her cuts. “Why did you do this? How?” Alex asks. “I’ve been under so much stress recently. As for how…” Tegan shows Alex the razor. Alex takes it out of Tegan’s hands. “T, this can’t happen again.” Alex says, looking into Tegan’s eyes. Tegan nods. They hear the front door close. “Put you pants back on, fix your boxers, and join us when you’re ready.” Alex says before leaving the room. 

IN THE MAIN ROOM

Ashton pulls up to the cave. “Tegan lives in a cave?” Jo asks, confused. “You will understand in a minute.” Sawyer says. The trio enters the cave.

JO’S POV

The room we enter is massive. 5 girls enter the room, followed by a boy. “Everybody, this is Jo.” Ashton introduces. The group says hi. Just then, another girl enters. It’s Jaxx. “Oh, hey Jaxx. What are you doing here?” I ask with a smile on my face.

NOBODY’S POV

“Jo, my real name isn’t Jaxx… My name is Tegan; Tegan Jensen, and I’m your sister.” Tegan gives a slight smile. “T- Tegan Jensen?!? Wait, that means-” Jo looks at the group. “Holy shit, you’re The Seven.” Jo says in shock. “My twin sister’s name is Tegan but our last name isn’t Jensen.” Jo says. “Actually, Jo, it is. Mom changed our last name to Atlas.” Ashton tells him. Her and Sawyer explain everything that had happened to their family that Jo didn’t know. “I need to sit down.” Jo says, trying to process the information. Tegan kneels next to Jo. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you who I really was.” she says. Jo pulls her in for a hug which takes Tegan by surprise but she soon hugs her brother back. Jo is crying. “I remember. I remember everything now. Tegan I… I missed you so much.” Jo cries even harder. Tegan hugs her brother tighter. They pull apart. “You’re not mad?” Tegan asks. “No. I just wanted my sister back.” Jo says. “Well now ya go her.” Eli says with a grin. “You must be Eli Robinson.” Jo says. “The one and only.” Eli responds with a smirk. “I’m assuming that’s Lucifer?” Jo says, motioning to the figure that had just entered the room. “Kinda obvious, isn’t it.” Bree chuckles. “And you’re Bree Carlson.” Jo says. Bree nods. Jo figures out who is who within seconds. “Damn, he’s good.” Alex laughs. Jo smiles. “This is honestly so cool.” he says. “You’re not the slightest bit afraid of any of us?” Violet asks. Jo shakes his head. “Nope. Not at all. Wait, Tegan, does mom know you’re ok?” he asks. Tegan shakes her head. “Well we have to go see her.” Jo says, standing up quickly. “Jo, no. Not happening. This was a bad idea. You all need to go. Morgan, wipe their minds so that they will forget I ever existed. Ashton, Dani, Sawyer, Jo, and Zoe. Wipe their minds.” Tegan raises her voice. “T-” Ashton tries to say but Tegan cuts her off. “No, Ash. I have put you in enough danger. Morgan, do as I say.” Tegan says. “Baby, please don’t.” Zoe pleads, reaching out for Tegan. “Zoe, I’m sorry but I have no choice. I love you.” Tegan says before turning and leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 13

(TRIGGER WARNING)   
IN TEGAN’S ROOM

Tegan pulls out her razor and glides it against her skin, leaving a trail of red. She does this a couple of times before heading to the cells

IN THE MAIN ROOM

Zoe is holding on to Ashton, crying. “Morgan, please don’t do this.” Violet cries, holding on to Sawyer. “I’m not going to.” Morgan says. Everybody looks at her in shock. Morgan is not one to defy Tegan’s orders. “T will regret this someday. We will pretend that I erased your memories and that you don’t know Tegan. Violet, you can still see Sawyer but Tegan cannot find out.” Morgan orders. “May I ask, how do you have all this technology when you live in a cave?” Dani asks. “We would go out and steal parts, bring them back, and Morgan would build stuff with it.” Eli explains. “Enough of the chit chat. Let’s get this over with.” Ashton says. She has tears in her eyes because she knows she might never see her sister again. Eli leads Ashton, Sawyer, Dani, Jo, and Zoe to the truck. He drives to Windsor city and drops everybody off at Jo’s house. “Goodbye Eli.” Jo sighs. “See ya around.” Eli gives a sympathetic smile. Eli heads back to the cave.

AT THE CAVE

Eli walks in. “Hey, watch out. Tegan is not in a good mood. She’s at the cells. The guy that used to beat his wife is getting Tegan’s rage taken out on him.” Violet sighs. Eli nods.

AT THE CELLS

A man falls to the ground as a metal bat collides with his chest, shattering his ribs. He is short of breath. The bat comes down again, this time breaking his leg. The man screams out in pain.

IN ALEX’S ROOM

Violet and Morgan are with Alex in her room. They can hear the screams echo through the cave. Violet winces. She has been crying. “Violet, it’s ok. You will see Sawyer again. Tegan will change her mind.” Morgan says. Another scream pierces the air. Then it's silent. Bree bursts through the door. “Tegan is gone. She left the guy a bloody mess and then just vanished. Even lucifer can’t find her.” Bree says as everyone gathers in the room. “Shit.” alex mumbles. Everybody looks at her in confusion. “Tegan has been acting strange lately. What is one reason she would push her family away?” alex asks. “To protect them.” eli says. Then the realization hits them. Morgan locks eyes with alex, a worried look on her face. Bree gasps in shock. “Exactly.” alex says.


	14. Chapter 14

WITH TEGAN

Welcome back, Tegan.” a voice says from the darkness. Tegan just stands there. “We need you. You’re the best of us besides the master.” the voice says. “I will do whatever you say as long as you keep my family safe.” tegan says. “Very well. As long as you serve us, no harm will come to them.” the voice says. Tegan bows her head in respect.

ONE WEEK LATER  
AT JO’S HOUSE

There is a knock on the door. “I’ll get it.” Ashton says. “Guys, get in here.” she calls. Jo, Dani, Sawyer, and Zoe gather in the living room. “Violet? What are you doing here?” Sawyer asks. “I came here to see you. I have bad news. Tegan wasn’t doing so well after you left. She beat a man to death. She went mad. And now, she’s gone. She went back. Back to them.” Violet looks down as a tear falls down her face. “We’re coming back to the cave with you.” Ashton says in a serious voice. “No. Knowing Tegan, she will have someone watching over you. You have to act like you don’t remember tegan.” Violet says. “I have to go. I’ll visit soon.” Violet gives Sawyer a quick kiss before disappearing into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

2 YEARS LATER

She shows no mercy. With a swift motion she decapitates her victim. “Well done Jensen.” a voice says. Tegan bows her head in respect. “Thank you sir.” she responds. “Now, for your next assignment…”

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
